


Truth or Dare

by Negitive_one



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:31:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Negitive_one/pseuds/Negitive_one
Summary: Jess suggests that everyone plays a little game of truth or dare. Does she really want to play for fun or is a means to get information about how Alex and Charlie's relationship is going. The game takes a small unexpected turn.
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Comments: 17
Kudos: 57





	Truth or Dare

Jess and Alex were walking home. "Tell me" she begged him.

"No Jess. I'm keeping mine and Charlie's relationship between us" 

"That's not fair though, I want to hear all the cute details." She tried to put on puppy dog eyes. 

Alex rolls his eyes "Nope". 

Jess sighs. 'Well this is going to be harder than I thought, I'm gonna need a better idea.' Then it came to her "Fine okay I surrender. Wanna have a party tonight?" 

"Umm no I hate parties" he looked at her like she was crazy.

"Okay well we are having one anyhow. Meet me at my place at 9pm. I'll will also be telling Cookies that there is a party, so you both will show up." She replied with a large grin on her face. 

"Fine Jess whatever, I'll be there" Alex said in a miserable way. 

___

"Hello everyone I wanted to start off with a quick game of truth or dare. So everyone gather in a circle." Jess called out to everyone. 

With in the perimeter of the circle there was Zach, Clay, Justin, Jess, Tyler, and then Alex sitting between Charlies legs and leaning on his boyfriends chest. 

Zach seeming like the only on excited to play speaks up "Okay I'll start!! Tyler truth or dare?" 

"Umm truth" 

Zach has a wicked grin on his face "Have you ever gotten a blowy?" 

Tyler's face flairs up red and replies sarcastically "Yes um I have. Thanks for asking Zach." 

Zach leans over a gives him a high five. 

"Okay..... hmmmm" Tyler is looking around the circle until he lands on Jess "Jess truth or dare?"

"Dare!" 

"I dare you to take a bit of everyone's drink and mix them." 

"Ew... Ugh fine, but that's gross". She took a red solo cup, and took a small amount of everyone's drink. Jess then chugged it and shuddered after finishing the drink. Then she evilly smiled at Alex. He gave her a confused look. Then she looked directly at Charlie "Okay Chaarrrrllliiieee Truth or dare?"

Alex then realized why Jess wants to play this game to get information out of them. Before he can warn his boyfriend, Charlie answers with a huge grin on his face "Truth!". 

"Have you and Alex had sex? If so how is it?" Jess asks 

Alex jumps in "Hey that's two questions you can only pick one." 

She rolls her eyes "Ugh fine. Have you two had sex?" 

Charlie is smiling all proud of himself and kisses his adorable blushing boyfriend on the cheek. He then turns to Jess smiling "Yes we have had sex." Then he looks at Alex and winks to him flirty "Lots of amazing sex."

Alex looks at his boyfriend in shock "Charles!!" The circle starts laughing at the couple. 

"Okay, okay babe truth or dare?" Charlie asks his boyfriend. 

Alex is staring at him trying to determine which will be the safest option. "Ummm truth."

His boyfriend rolls his eyes "Boring! Okay humm let me think...... Oh I got one. What's a kink that you have that you haven't told me about?" 

Alex jaw dropped. Everyone was quite as a mouse waiting for his answer. Alex blushed and covers his face I his hands. He looked over his hands slightly at his boyfriend and asked "You're really going to make me answer?"

Charlie raised an eyebrow at his lover "Yeah babe tell me. What if it's super hot and I wanna try it?" 

Alex looked at the others and hid his face again. Then the group just heard a tiny mumbled whisper. No one could make it out. Then Jess was the first person to ask "What? Say it louder." 

Alex sighed still behind his hands. Charlie actually felt bad, because obviously his boyfriend was ashamed of this. "Uh okay fine. I would like to be your sex slave." 

Charlie smiled wickedly "Oh really what would this entail? And you have to tell me, because you didn't provide enough information."

Alex removed his hands and turned to look straight at his boyfriend "I want to be you sex slave. Like I want to wear a collar, be naked or in costumes, punished, and let you use me whenever and however you want." 

The whole group was in shock and some won't admit it, but are definitely a little turned on. Charlie was just gaping at his boyfriend. Then finally he cleared his throat "Wow..... fuck that's so hot. Alex baby I seriously definitely wanna do that with you." 

Alex smiled "Really?" 

Charlie just smiled ear to ear "Hell yeah!" Then he turned to the group as he was standing up "Guys we are gonna go." 

Alex looked at him confused "Now?" 

Charlie looked at him "Yes now let's go. If you're not in my car before me you'll regret it." 

Alex had his pupils blown wide "Okay." The others have never seen him move so fast, even with his limp. 

Once Alex was outta the room and gone to the car Charlie turned to the group with a grin "Thank you Jessica, sorry not sorry we gotta leave." 

Jess just laughed "No it's okay, go."Charlie smiled his big smile to the circle, and ran out faster than Alex. 

Now that the couple was gone the room was dead silent. Zach broke the silence saying "Was it just me or was that actually really hot?" 

Everyone in unison said "Not just you."

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if I should write the sex scene or not. Let me know if you guys want it.


End file.
